Death and Destruction
by shiki94
Summary: Take a look at the world through the eyes of Catrina and Mil Muertes as their journey to the top of the Lucha Underground Temple is documented for those that dare take a look into one of the darkest sides of the Temple. Rated T for mentions of character deaths(ish).
**Another Lucha Underground fic from me! I'm not sure where the idea for this came from. I think it actually came from reading a couple of issues of the Lucha Underground comics that are out that mainly focused on Mil and Catrina. This is basically a little ficlet that I feel may try to hit on just what makes Mil and Catrina such feared threats in the Temple. Anywho, this is just a little something that I put together to try to help me kick through some of this writer's block that's currently got a slight chokehold on me. So, hopefully, you guys will like my slight character study of Mil Muertes and Catrina. I hope you guys like it. =)**

Catrina's ascension to total and complete power was by no means an easy task. After all, she and her consort, Mil Muertes, and their followers, the Disciples of Death, were constantly faced with challenge after challenge after challenge from other members of the Lucha Underground temple for the very object of power that Mil possessed. And that object of power was the Lucha Underground Championship.

It was no easy task for Mil to even acquire this belt in the first place. He had to fight his way through hunters, through fire birds, and other such threats before he could finally acquire what was rightfully his. He even had to fight his way out of Death's dark, icy grip to make his way back to the Temple to try to fight for what he felt was his. But, fighting away from the cold grip of Death was no easy task; not even The Man of A Thousand Deaths could do this on his own.

That's where his consort Catrina proved her worth as his most valuable and powerful ally. The two had been a fearsome duo until Catrina decided that her services would be of better use for another of Lucha Underground's rising stars in Fénix, The Man of A Thousand Lives. For a time, the two seemed like the perfect pair in the Temple; with Fénix being one of the most talented luchadors on the roster and Catrina being a very solid manager, the two were quite the unmatched and unstoppable pair. With Fénix racking up wins and Catrina firmly in his corner, this duo seemed even more unstoppable than Catrina and Mil were.

...But, that wasn't to say that Catrina was _absolutely_ in Fénix's corner. It wasn't all that apparent to anyone, but the dark mistress had some designs of her own that didn't seem to coincide with those of her newest consort. After many matches by Fénix's side, Catrina finally worked her way towards her true objective: resurrecting Mil Muertes after his defeat at the hands of Fénix. When she was able to resurrect her dark king, Catrina and Mil worked to defeat The Man of A Thousand Lives...and were finally able to do so after a hard fought match.

The next target on their list was the man who seemed to command the most respect in the Temple, Prince Puma. He seemed to be the hardest person to deal with, but, in the end, he was no real match for Mil Muertes after he was fully resurrected and at full power. And, in the end, Mil was able to claim what was rightfully his, the Lucha Underground Championship. With Mil as Lucha Underground Champion and their new followers in the Disciples of Death being the newly christened Trios Champions, Catrina and her stable of darkness had all of Lucha Underground in their grasp. All they needed was absolute control over the Temple. And they would surely get it...one way or another.

 **So, I hope you guys liked my little ficlet that helped explored Mil and Catrina. I wanted to try something a teensy bit different since I've kinda sorta come upon a *pinches fingers together* _slight_ spell of writer's block. It may not be the most well-written out piece, but for it to be a quickie that talks about just what Mil Muertes and Catrina are about, I think it's pretty okay. So, again. I hope you guys liked this, and, if you did, don't forget to R&R please to let me know if you'd like to see more of Mil and Catrina from me in the future. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys in my next updates! =)**


End file.
